Unfaithful
by Dramaqueen247
Summary: I got this idea from Rihanna's song. Harry and Hermione have gone out for four months, while Ron is getting over Hermione. But one day, Ron spots Hermione cheating on Harry with the worst person ever. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-Why, yes, I own Harry Potter just as much as I won the entire United States!(sarcastic)

Chapter One-Then and now

**Then**-

"_You're going out/" said Ron. He was slightly shocked, but that didn't cover his feeling of jealousy. _

"_Well, yes, Ron," said Hermione plaintively, her hands on her lap. _

"_For how long/" snapped Ron._

"_For about an hour, Ronald," said Harry, noticing the change of attitude in his friend._

"_And where have you been for the last hour?" said Ron coldly. "Snogging?"_

"_No we weren't!" said Hermione, turning red. "For you information, we-we talked a little bit about how we felt, and we've been-been-cuddling ever sine!"_

_Even in the midst of his annoyance, Ron couldn't help but laugh. _

"_How romantic," he sneered. Then his face fell, and he buried his face in his hands._

"_How could you, Harry/" he said. "How could you take her from me, when all this time, I thought I gave you enough hints that I wanted her?"_

"_It wasn't his choice to make, Ronald," Hermione said, having quite enough of this nonsense. "I've been liking hi since third year, and I was the one who told him so, not him. I made the first move."_

"_I'm sorry, Ron," said Harry, feeling a little bit guilty. "I didn't want to lose you as my best mate, that's why I never said anything."_

_As Ron felt these words sink into his head, something within him collapsed. The pain subsides, he was calmer now. Harry had tried to hide his feeling for his friend's sake. But Hermione had never wanted him. So what was he arguing with Harry about? He shouldn't even be arguing with Hermione. If they loved each other, then that was the end of his dreams for her._

_Harry and Hermione watched his apprehensively. Ron looked up at them. His face showed a pained yet peaceful look. _

"_Alright," he said. "It's okay. I don't care. Go ahead and date."_

"_Ron, we're really sorry," said Hermione, but Ron interrupted. _

'_Don't worry so much about me, Hermione. I'll be fine. You two deserve each other. And besides-" he took a deep breath. "I knew this was going to be the first time I met you two."_

_Nobody spoke for a minute._

_Then Ron said, "So I'll be okay. Just try not to snog too much in front of me, alright?"_

_Harry and Hermione nodded vigorously._

"_So…" said Harry. "Are we good?"_

_Ron chuckled. Already he could feel his crush on Hermione slipping away. "Yeah, we're good."_

_They all stood up form the Common Room, and enveloped each other in a hug._

"_Now," said Ron, his mood brightening considerably. "Let's go down to the great hall, I'm starving."_

**Now-**

Four months later, Ron stood at the edge of the fountain, reading his textbook grudgingly. Harry was in the library, preferring to stay focused on the work rather than the beautiful sunlight outside.

Ron's feelings for Hermione had long since evaporated. Now it was only a brotherly love. And even then, there was some small part of his heart that would always be hers in a form of love. Bt that was smaller than s sixty-fifth of a pizza pie. Then again, it was the only slice that kept him from hating her guts for choosing Harry over him.

Ron idly turned a page of his book, not really noticing what he was reading, when he heard Hermione's voice from afar saying, "Draco, stop! We might be seen!"

Ron's head shot up from his book in alarm. Since when did Hermione call Malfoy by his first name? And what were they doing that had to be kept quiet?

He slowly got up, closing the book, and crept over to the corner of the grounds, where he heard her voice. Making his way to a rosebush, he could hear Malfoy saying, "Shush, my love, you're safe here with me."

Ron's heart shot into his throat. _Please, _he thought desperately, _oh, please, don't let it be what I think it is, oh god, please…_

He bit his lip, and took a peeked around the bush. What he saw made him want to puke.

Hermione was there, with Draco, and they were snogging like there was no Harry to hide from. Both were disheveled and sweaty. Their books lay forgotten on the grass.

"I jus-mean-" gasped Hermione, her fingers running from Harry's hair, "We-shouldn't be-caught."

"Harry's in the library, my love, we won't be caught," said Draco breathily.

"But-but-"

"Oh, stop your whimpering, Hermione, we won't get caught," said Draco huskily.

Hermione took heed and proceeded to song him harder.

Without ever looking back, Ron slipped out of the bush and ran, faster than he had ever ran before. He didn't stop until he reached an empty classroom in the corridors. Inside, he leaned against the wall, coughing and gasping for breath. The thoughts of telling Harry his discovery added Harry's heart-broken look, and Hermione's wand out, yelling about, "I trusted you, Ron!", and "My life is ruined because of you!"

He had never in his life been put in such a terrible position. What was making him feel so lost and confused had nothing to do with witnessing his best friend cheat on his other best friend with their mortal enemy. Well, it did, but the true reason was that now he was in the middle of the last thing he wanted to be in-Harry and Hermione's love life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-JKR owns all the good stuff. I just read it.

Chapter two-Face-to-face

While Harry, Ron, and Hermione marched to the Great hall, they talked of how they all hated Umbridge and her way of teaching. Well, at least Harry and Hermione were talking. Ron wasn't listening very much; he had too many things on his mind right now.

A battle was going on in his brain. One voice was the _I'm-lost-and-I-bloody-don't-know-what-to-do _voice, the second was the **just-come-right-out-and-tell-Harry-the-truth **voice, and the third was the leave-their-love-alone voice. Here is only a sample of what all three of them were saying.

_Help me! What am I going to do?_

**Easy, isn't it? Tell Harry that Hermione is cheating on him!**

With Draco Malfoy? No, that would hurt Harry too much. Just act like you know-

**Harry trusts you, Ron! You're just gonna let him go on clueless while Hermione plays with his heart?**

I'm not saying that Hermione is in the right here, I'm only saying that this is not your business. You shouldn't have looked at her and Malfoy yesterday!

**You're damn right, Hermione is not in the right here! And how on Earth are you going to explain why you didn't tell him the truth if he finds out, huh? You're too scared.**

And you're to bold for your own good.

_This isn't helping anyone! I need your HELP! Not your arguments for me to hear! I just want answers!_

**TELL HARRY, YOU MORON!**

YOU KNOW MY ANSWER-STAY OT OF IT!

Yeah, pretty confusing. Poor Ron. But when he pondered each solution he realized that it just would not do to hide what he knew, nor to just come clean and tell Harry. He would have to do what he always wanted to do-humiliate the culprit of all this, right in front of Harry.

Just when he had made his decision on what to do, Malfoy and his cronies were blocking their path. Again. But for the first time in his life, Ron was happy Malfoy came. This had been the moment he was waiting for.

"Alright, there, Potter?" Draco sneered, while Crabbe and Goyle stood menacingly above them.

"Shove off, Malfoy,' spat Ron, stepping up to the pale boy's face. He had never hated Malfoy more than he did now. Look what he had done to the Golden Trio. He had taken Hermione for himself, even when she had the best man anyone could have.

"Ooh, temper today's worse than ever, and that's saying something."

Ron glared at him. "Leave my friends alone, we don't want you around."

"I don't want you around, either, Weasley. But unlike you red-headed, green-eyed losers, I have control of my temper."

Ron got so angry at this that he said at once, "Temper, you can control, but desire? Desire for the one person you can't have in broad daylight so you have to snog them behind a bush?"

He thought he heard Hermione gasp behind him, but did not care. Draco's face tinged pink.

"And funny," Ron went on relentlessly, "I don't hear you saying, 'bushy-haired', or 'mudblood' either…what's the matter, got a soft spot for Hermione?"

It was absolutely quiet now. Everyone in the corridor had stopped to listen, because Ron's voice has raised a long time ago. Turning around, he saw that Harry looked confused and angry, while Hermione was biting her lip, trying to look as though this last remark had meant nothing to her. Luckily, Harry did not notice.

"You'd better stay out of our way, Malfoy," Ron snarled. "Because one more appearance from you or another remark about us, and I will personally make you wish you had never stepped foot into Hogwarts."

Malfoy did not say anything for a moment. Then he looked at his cronies and snapped, "C'mon."

As they slunk out of Ron's path, people began to whisper loudly enough for the Trio to hear them.

"Soft spot, did he say?"

"What's gotten into him?"

"Since when has Malfoy a Slytherin got a soft spot for Hermione Granger?"

"And what was all the, 'song behind a bush' thing about?"

"Could these two things be linked?"

"Hang on a minute…"

"No…"

"You _don't _think…"

"She's not-"

"Yep…I'll be they are."

"But they hate each other!"

"Not anymore!"

"Oh, no, Harry's gonna be devastated-"

"He already is. We've just told him so. Look."

Harry had a weird look on his face. Pained and disbelieving, and desperate and defeated at the same time. Ron seemed to have opened his eyes a little.

Hermione looked worried. Either for Harry's reaction about what had just happened, or about everyone knowing of her deceit, recorders of this event still have not managed to figure out. All the same, this really uncomfortable position of boyfriend and girlfriend has been imprinted in Ronald Weasley's memory.

Harry reached the Great hall, but before Ron could follow, Hermione had grabbed his arm and hauled him off towards a dark corner.

"What?" Ron said rather rudely. By now, the space in his heart for Hermione had long since gone.

Hermione looked nothing short of petrified. "What was all that about?"

"What was all what-"

"Oh, don't be stupid," snapped Hermione. "What you just said, to Malfoy, where on Earth did that come from?"

**Tell her, mate.**

I have to agree with him on this.

_Okay, here I go…_

"Uh, I dunno," said Ron sarcastically. "Maybe it was because I saw my own best mate's girlfriend snogging the brains out of Malfoy?"

Hermione blushed so deeply, she would have matched Ron's hair color.

"But-but-"

"No buts, Hermione! If you're under the delusion that I'm going to come quietly about this, you're wrong!"

"Ron, please," whimpered Hermione. "Please."

"Enough with the please, Hermione!" Ron shouted. "This is your problem, and now it's gotten worse. No less than what you deserve!"

Hermione had tears coming down her face. Even that did not soothe his temper.

"Stop crying! Act like a Gryffindor and stop crying over what's your fault!"

"Ronald," squeaked Hermione. "Please…please let me tell Harry on my own. I…I'm not sure it'll be now, but…but it will be soon."

Ron thought about it for a minute. Then he said, "Good enough for me," wrenching his arm out of her grasp, and entering the Great Hall, where the aroma of bacon sausages put his worries to the back of his mind.

During Potions, Harry and Hermione sat on either side on Ron for the first time in his life. Maybe Harry had to think things over, or because Hermione was too busy getting up her courage to tell him the truth.

"Settle down," Snape said to everyone. "Today, we shall be having a little fun."

_Fun? _Thought Ron bewilderedly. _Since when has Snape ever done anything fun? Something's fishy about this…_

"With the permission of Albus Dumbledore, I have decided to give you each a taste of the powers of Veritaserum. You will each come into my private stores with me, and I shall give you the potion. Now, to make things a little less awkward, I will be the only one hearing what they have to say. Unfortunately, I will tell all what I think needs to be known about them to the class. Now, isn't that fun?"

No, it most certainly was NOT fun. Everyone in the class looked nervous, even scared. Harry was turning redder by the minute, ad Hermione was trembling. Looking across the room, Ron saw that Malfoy looked a little unwilling. Probably because he didn't want everyone to know what was going on between him and Hermione. Well, good. It'll give both of them a taste of what's been coming to them.

Ron went first. Snape shut the door behind him, and forced the vial down his throat; Ron tried to keep his mouth shut. It wasn't so bad-on the contrary, it tasted like powered sugar. But he felt a shake in his stomach. He gulped, and looked up at Snape. This was going to be very interesting…

**A/N-I am so srry that I have not updated…but I had to change networks and I moved across the country, so It has been crazy, you know? I hope you liked this!**


	3. Author's Note

This is a reply to a review from thealphamale. I feel the need to reply to it publicly.

The review is:

_I'm sorry, but this story is absolute crap. Anybody who believes Hermione_

_would be ignorant and stupid enough to actually forget everything Draco has_

_done to her and break Harry's heart in the process doesn't understand_

_relationships in the slightest and needs to stop watching so many soap operas._

_No wonder nobody reviews this story._

I will say this once only-When I receive a review, I would like to get a review from someone who's writing their own. I would not like to receive a review from a retard like yourself.

Firstly, there happen to be a few people who review my stories, and even if they didn't, I do it for ME. Not for YOU.

Secondly, I don't even watch soap operas, and dramatic situations are very juicy anyways.

Thirdly-and most importantly-This is YOu are in charge of what you write. Of course, you wouldn't know that since you haven't even posted any yet. Yeah, that's right-I know you only have 155 favorite stories and 90 or so favorite authors, but no original stories of your own.

There are many Hermione Draco fanfics. I have seen them. And if you honestly think that for one minute I am actually going to let Hermione just suddenly out of the blue want Draco, think logically-she's not stupid, he'd have to do something to win her desire.

This is an AU, idiot. D/hr is happening here. If you don't like it, get the hell off my page.

BEST WISHES,

Dramaquen247


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-JKR owns all the good stuff. I just read it.

Chapter three-I always knew

"So," said Snape icily, stepping forward. "You are a close friend of Potter's, are you not? How did you to meet?"

Ron felt himself speaking without his mind's consent. "It was in first year. I was looking for a compartment to stay in, for all of the other ones were full. I found Harry sitting alone in one, so I asked if I could-"

"And how, pray tell, did you call Hermione Granger your _friend?"_ interrupted Snape.

"Well, we were told in first year to go to our common rooms because of that troll Quirell set loose, and Harry told me we should find Hermione because she was still in the bathroom, and she didn't know about the troll. SO we ran out of Percy's sight, and-"

"-and who was the one who stole gillyweed from my office?"

_Stop talking! Stop talking!_

"Dobby the house elf, sir."

Snape's eyes darkened. "I see. And was Potter out on the night my cupboards were searched by Mad-Eye Moody?"

_Oh, no, no, no, no… STOP TALKING! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP—_

"NO!" burst from Ron's mouth. He was in shock; maybe the potion had worn off after all. Thank goodness.

"Very well, very well," Snape said angrily. "Get out. Send Potter to me."

Oh boy. Knowing Snape, he was going to get the love triangle buisness out of him as much as he could.

Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Lavendar Brown, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, and Pansy Parkinson had all taken their doses of Veritaserum before Hermione started bombarding Ron with questions.

"How was it?" asked Hermione anxiously. "Did you get into trouble? Did he say anything about me? What kind of ques-"

"It was _fine, _Hermione," Ron seethed. "Just you wait, just you wait until-"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, no," said Hermione, twitching. Draco stood up, looking pale, and walked into the cabinet.

Harry and Ron sat together. The atmosphere around them was tense and concerned. Tense because of the Malfoy incident, and concerned because of what Hermione would give away, under the potion 's influence.

For about five minutes, all was silent. People were quiet, scared about their turn coming up, when Snape's voice shouted, "WHAT?"

Everyone jumped and leaned towards the cabinet to listen. Harry was the only one who didn't move.

"What the-?" Ron began, but-

"YOU WHORE!" Snape screamed.

_Oh boy, _Ron thought, as the classroom began babbling in wonder. _He knows…he's going to tell everyone…poor Harry._

But Harry didn't seem surprised. As a matter of fact, he looked thoughtful, with his hand under his chin, and his elbow propped up on h is desk.

The classroom looked towards the cabinet as Hermione scampered out, red creeping all over her face, and tears in her eyes. This concluded the suspicion that dear Hermione was a two-timing rat.

"Justin Finch-Fletchly!" called Snape, his voice still angry. Justin whimpered and walked inside.

Ron was in a state of shock. He didn't know what to think. He had just seen proof of Hermione's wrong-doings being exploited to the public, and in front of her boyfriend. And Harry was doing anything? Was he deaf or blind? Or just plain dumb?

Harry turned to Ron and said, "I always knew."

A/N:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE I DONE NOW! Sorry its kinda short, but the next will be better I swear!


	5. Chapter 4

Summary- A Private moment between cousins

**Disclaimer-none of it is mine…**

Previously…

"_I always knew," said Harry._

………………………..

"You knew?" said Ron disbelievingly. _Holy SHIT!_

"Knew? As in, _already aware of Hermione's infidelity prior to today?"_

"Um, Ron?" said Harry. "The-the class." He gestured towards the rest of the class, who were staring at him with their eyes bigger than saucepans.

"Oh," Rom mumbled, looking at the floor. "Yeah. Sorry, mate."

"Hm," said Harry.

Finally, the bell rang, after ten minutes. Ron and Harry, sprinted outside the door, followed by ogling students, whispering to each other. Shockingly, most of the words exchanged were in Harry's favor, words of sympathy, of anger at Hermione, and of reassurance that he would find a way through this ordeal.

Ron could barely wait to get to Trelawney's stupid class to question his friend. Harry's face was stony, and he raced ahead of Ron, and sat in the far back of the steaming classroom.

"Harry!" Ron hissed angrily, plopping down next to him, out of breath. "Don't you run away from me! Now, I want to you to explain to me everything!"

"It's not that simple, Ron," Harry whispered in exasperation.

"Mate," said Ron, having quite enough of this mess. "This is Ron you're talking to. Do I look like I care?"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Alright! I tell you!"

"Enough talking back there!" cried the professor. "You are disturbing the Eye's peaceful haven."

Ron and Harry sat through the stupid teacher making predictions and fawning over the wonders of the future, and how everyone was going to die a painful death. **That was lame.**

When she finished assigning them the task of looking at the crystal ball, Harry looked up to see Ron looking at him with the look of a kid asking for a story.

"Fine, goddammit," said Harry. "Fire away."

"Okay, so, firstly," said Ron. "When did you find out about this?"

Harry bit his lip hard. "Th-three months ago…"

Ron's mouth dropped. Who the hell was Hermione Granger? Talk about being a bitch!

"Three months ago!" Ron choked out, trying to keep his voice low. "But that was when…"

_Oh my god._

"A month after you guys started dating?" Ron said incredulously.

"I know, right?" said Harry bitterly. "She said she was going to study, and with my invisibility cloak I followed her, because I did not believe her…and I found her on the Slytherin's dick."

"Holy Shit!" said Ron. "Hermione giving head to Malfoy."

"I bet he really liked it. _Oh, that's it, mudblood, that's right, whose your daddy?"_

Ron clamped his hands over his ears. "Stop, stop, stop!"

But did he stop? NO! "You can imagine what he was doing to her, seeing as they were doing the spread eagle."

"Are-are you serious?"

"Nooooooo, " said Harry sarcastically. Ron was quiet for a minute. The thought of Hermione and Malfoy together doing…the eeewwwy…

"You know something I don't get?" said Ron. "Why are you still with her if she did all this shit to you?"

Harry stared at Ron with dead eyes. "Do you know how it feels? Staring into her eyes, and knowing the passion in them is directed to somebody else? Waking up every morning to see her just coming in from sleeping with your worst enemy? Pledging to never hurt her, and letting her hurt you back? And still grudgingly, against your will, loving her with all of your being?"

"Why?" said Ron stupidly. 'If I found out that someone was cheating on me, I'd just leave and-"

"You say that now, Ron!" said Harry, turning red in the face. "You say that now because you don't know what it feels like…you don't know that kind of pain! You just say that because you're not prepared for the love that you start feeling when you're with that person knowing that they've spent time in your enemy's bed!"

"Sorry, mate!" sad Ron, raising his eyebrows as Harry's outburst. "Didn't know you felt that way."  
"Yeah, well, not many people do," said Harry stiffly.

"But why would she date Malfoy, out of all people?" said Ron his hand over his eyes. "Has she forgotten all that the bastard has done to us?"

Even Harry could not find the answer to that. All he knew was that it happened after the huge Thanksgiving Dance back in November…

"_Harry, you really know how to dance," giggled Hermione._

"_It took me years to figure it out," said Harry, smiling back at her. They were one of the many couples out of the dance floor, twirling away and switching their hips. The smell of roast turkey, stuffing potatoes, and all the great foods filled the room so that everyone felt slightly intoxicated. Hermione and Harry clapped as the song finished, to be followed by another one, faster, with a female singer included._

"_You can enjoy this one with someone else, I have to go to the bathroom," said Harry._

"_Fine with me," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "Come back soon."_

_As Harry dashed off, Hermione turned to listen to the singer. Ginny came up to her side, out of breath from dancing so much with Neville. _

"_Hey Hermione," she said. "Saw you with Harry a couple of minutes ago, everyone was watching you guys."_

"_Oh my gosh, are you serious?" said Hermione, blushing._

"_oh yeah," said Ginny. "I swear, you guys look so good together."_

_Ginny had come to grips with Harry and Hermione much slower than Ron had, it took her two weeks to be able to talk to anyone again. When Harry gave her one kiss secretly out of pity for her, Ginny realized that the spark that she though would come did not come. She never mentioned the kiss to anyone, and from now one she was closer friends with the Golden Trio._

"_Well, gotta go to the bathroom," said Ginny. "Too much punch."_

"_Okay. And who's the singer?"_

"_EMLEE," Ginny answered running out of the Great Hall and out of sight._

_The singer EMLEE was extremely pretty. About twenty years in age, she had firey red hair, with more fire than the Weasleys. In fact everything she had was red. From makeup to clothing to eye color. Her skin, however was the color of black coffe. She was beautiful, no doubt, and the song she sang was beautiful too._

_You've got a spell over me, baby_

_I don't know how it happened_

_You were the death of me baby_

_The hate up and end, it ends_

_A finger tapped her shoulder, looking around she saw Malfoy standing awkwardly in his tuxedo. _

"_Um…" he mumbled. Hermione couldn't speak; how was Malfoy standing here wanting to talk to her?_

"_What, Malfoy?" She snapped. He winced, but stood his ground._

"_Hermione…"said Malfoy, taking a deep breath. "Would you dance with me? Just one song, and then I'll leave you alone."_

"_Excuse me/" said Hermione. 'Why would I want to dance with you?"  
"You wouldn't," said Malfoy. "But I want to dance with you tnight. Just one dance, and we can pretend this never happened."_

_Hermione didn't know what made her do it. And don't ask me either. But she took his hand and led him to a corner of the dance floor. _

"_So no one will se us and think we're together," she explained sourly. Malfoy bowed his head in understanding. Then he held her by the waist, ever so gently, as if he was holding a cloud that he could not touch exactly…so that she could not feel him…and she gingerly placed her hands on his shoulders. Slowly they began to dance. EMLEE kept going._

_You asked me to dance_

_I felt like it should never end_

_Why does everything twist_

_I want to be more than a friend_

_Malfoy kept his eyes locked onto Hermione's. She herself could tear away. His grey eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the Hall. She felt his warm hands begin to relax on her waist._

_The Twilight reveals all_

_And it reveals you_

_And how for you I'll do _

_Whatever you want me to_

_Somewhere between the verses and the chorus, Hermione's arms had snaked around her partner's neck, drawing him to her, nose to nose. His breath tickled her face and he smiled at her. A growing feeling of lust filled her veins. This was not how it was supposed to end._

_With just one dance_

_One dance_

_And then his hands fell south of her waist. No one ever saw Malfoy and Hermione. They just saw Malfoy running out of the Hall with a figure under his arm. Nobody saw her face._

_Harry returned from the bathroom after thoroughly talking with his pal Ron about his date, Lavendar Brown. Malfoy came p to him and actually told him that Hermione wasn't feeling well. And he believed him._

Hermione saw Draco's head bobbing towards the Room of Requirement. She tiptoed behind him, tapped his back, and when he turned around, she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Quick," he said, grabbing her by the arm. "People have an idea about us, they'll see us and go to Harry…"

"Draco, actually," Hermione began, but Draco ignored her and sped to the place where the Room of Requirement stood.

"Draco, wait a minute!" said Hermione, flustered, pulling her arm away.

"What?" Draco hissed.

"We need to talk," said Hermione.

"We can talk inside, now hurry up!" Draco snapped, running three times around the wall until a door appeared. He dragged Hermione inside and the door shut behind him.

"Now," he said, panting. "What would you like to talk about?"

"About Harry," said Hermione firmly. "And our secrecy being a problem."

**A/N/ Yes. Believe it or not, I am back with this one. It took me awhile to figure out how to do this thing. But I realized that since one of my reviewers-the mean ones-pointed out that I never explained why Hermione got with Draco, I thought that I should bring in the flashback; Hermione was overtaken by a passion that kept going. And the song that was in here? I made it up. Don't use it, please.**


End file.
